


I need confirmation to move forwards

by Just another writer (Kabih)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019, Gift Exchange, How Do I Tag, Misunderstandings, Wendy Marvell/Chelia Blendy - Freeform, Winter, actually all wendy, attempt at writing, auto correct changed Chelia name to Charlie so many times I swear, even Chili at some, fairy tail - Freeform, happy holidays!, i gave this child anxiety, i'm sorry seicchan I hope you don't hate this, im a sucker for fluff tbh, this is just two girls not understand what feelings are, this is my first time actually posting, well mostly Wendy, you can read this if your not up to date on the manga or anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabih/pseuds/Just%20another%20writer
Summary: Wendy not that young! She’s old enough to go on a date damn it!Well a maybe date that is.Sometimes it’s hard to tell if someone likes you back.__________________________________________Where everyone around Wendy her (including her date) is telling her this is a date.How is she supposed to tell the difference between romantic and platonic?
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: FTLGBTales Happy Holigays 2019!





	I need confirmation to move forwards

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays for everyone reading this! This is for seicchan-art on tumblr, I'm your secret Santa! There art is so cool and I had to retrain myself from automatically following them to keep the anonymity of secret Santa. I know you like Grayza so I tried to include them, hope you don't hate this....
> 
> Here a link to there stuff! https://seicchan-art.tumblr.com/

Wendy now turned her head to Carla who was still flying around Lucy, “It should be blue.”   
Lucy ignored her and continued going through Wendy's closet, adding on to the pile of clothes on the floor when she picked up something she didn’t like. 

  
“Wendy's always wearing blue”, Lucy hurriedly looked over to the girl in question to make sure she didn’t take offence, “Not that you don’t look cute in it! I just feel like there nothing wrong with wearing something different.” 

Carla flew closer to the closet now trying to find an outfit of her own “She shouldn’t be trying anything different, you're supposed to act like yourself on a date! And that counts for looks too!”   
Her eyes landed on a sky blue dress and pointed towards it, “See something simple like this would be perfect for Wendy.”

“I mean-” Wendy intervened.

  
Lucy talked over her. “Really! Carla come on! I’m sure Wendy would rather-” 

  
“Well- ” the young girl tried again 

  
“I’m sure Wendy would prefer-” 

  
“ _Well!_ ”   
  
Lucy and Carla turned to look at the young girl sitting on her bed tired from being ignored. Once Wendy knew she actually had their attention, she continued, “You guys sure are mentioning my name a lot in a conversation I don’t even get to be apart of.”   
  
Lucy dropped the purple shirt she was trying to convince Carla would be a good choice.   
  
“Sorry! Sorry!” Wendy was waving her hands with her face turning red, realizing how harsh she sounded in her outburst. “I’m just stressed and you guys fighting over my outfit isn’t helping. Plus it just doesn’t seem like the most important thing right now.”   
  
Carla went over to Wendy, apologizing for the fight yet not without commenting on how Wendy should still wear the blue dress. 

Lucy picked up a few of the clothes on the floor and put them back in the closet. She then put her arm around Wendy after she joined her on the bed. “It’s okay, sorry if we’re going overboard. I understand if you're a bit anxious Wendy, but remember it’s just Chelia! Imagine like it’s you guys hanging out, but in a more romantic setting.”   
  
Yet that’s exactly what was freaking Wendy out. Her and Chelia have been friends for years and this is the first time there’s hope she could like the dragon slayer back. 

_______________________________________

A few days prior the pink-haired girl asks Wendy out. Well, _Lucy_ is the one who seems to think Chelia asks her out. Wendy on the other hands see's this has another normal outing. 

Chelia ran up to her with her face red, asking her if they could meet tomorrow at some new coffee shop that opened.

"Do you think they have strawberry shortcake?" Ezra asked, Gray behind with her. "If so can we come? I've heard good things about it but I'd rather not go across town if they don't have any."

Chelia responded, eyes never leaving Wendy's, "Sorry, but I'm not going to be in town long and I really wanted it to be the two of us. So, do you want to go out with me Wendy?"  
_______________________________________

Wendy could see Lucy running over to her the second Chelia left.

_______________________________________

Once Lucy caught up to her she enthusiastically decided she was going to help Wendy get ready for her "date". Well till Carla started disagreeing with her sense of style. 

Wendy couldn't help but comment, "Lucy I still feel like your making a big deal out of nothing."

Lucy just hugged the girl tighter, "Wendy listen to me, she literally said and I quote _"do you want to go out?"_ I don't know how she could have meant something else."

"Still," Wendy murmured, "they were people around, don't you ask people on a date in private? Plus she wasn't even nervous"

"Wendy the poor girl faced looked like a red rose garden, _trust_ me when I say she was nervous."

"She was just running from Toby for ditching their mission." 

It's not like Wendy doesn't want this to be a date. She does! But if she was asking Chelia to "hang" by themselves she'd be a blushing mess and she wouldn't do it in such a public space as the guildhall! Even if her words were romantic, the context of them really wasn't! For someone who loves to talk about love, there no way Chelia would ask Wendy out in such a lacklustre manner.

Maybe Wendy didn’t misunderstand anything like Lucy said, maybe this really was just her and Chelia hanging out.   
If she was really asking Wendy on a date, then Wendy would have been picked that up herself. She’s not oblivious! Wendy not that young! She’s old enough to go on a date damn it!   
  
Well a, maybe date that is.   
_______________________________________  
Wendy ended up wearing a light purple jacket, with small desings of silver decorating it's bottom. Before Wendy left, Lucy found some black fur-lined leggings that Carla and Lucy both didn't hate.  
_______________________________________

Wendy swears on the hot chocolate she's drinking that was Gray entering the coffee shop her and Chelia were just leaving. 

Wendy couldn't help herself, "Chelia doesn't that look like Gray?"

  
"Wait seriously? What's he doing here?" She turned her head to try to find him.

  
"Ezra did ask if there were selling strawberry shortcake here. She'll be really happy when he tells them they do."

Chelia giggled into her mittens "Please, don't tell me he went across town just to check if they had shortcakes?" 

  
"It was a _strawberry shortcake_ Chelia! And it was for Ezra, of course, he'd go."

  
Both girls laughed and joked a bit longer till they reached the center of Magnolia. There were shops and trees all covered with snow. With the sky turning into a beautiful midnight blue it was easy to notice the stars started appearing. Not too long after what seemed like a multitude of tiny lights slowly started trickling into the sky. About as big as a human thumb, you could compare them to the stars above, though they were probably a lot easier to reach. 

  
Wendy noticed Chelia looking up at them in wonder. "I've always wondered what those were every time i've visited."

  
"They're called Hikari, they came out after the sun sets during winter. You can only find them in Magnolia."

  
They were so close, floating all around, so easy to grab and Chelia then reached out to do just that. Once she's got hold of it, it slipped through her fingers and flew into the sky.  
Wendy couldn't help but smile watching Chelia make the same mistake she made during her first winters in Magnolia "Sorry Chelia, but these little guys don't like being touched" 

  
The pink-haired girl pouted, "So they don't love me? Too bad I'm quite a catch! Oh, don't worry you're a catch too Wendy."

It's when Chelia slowly slipes her hand into Wendy's that said girl remembers why she was so stressed about this "date".

She pulled away and took a step back.  
"Wendy are you okay?" Chelia seems worried now. Probably thinking she did something wrong. Did she? Is it her fault Wendy confused?   


No, it's not her fault, Wendy the one with the crush. But still, how much longer...........will she have to wait for someone else to _say_ something.   
  
She likes Chelia, god she really does. What Wendy doesn’t like is this back and forth, this can they will they. She can’t spend forever waiting for Chelia to take the first step and shouldn't this be it? 

  
"Chelia...." 

  
But it doesn't feel like it. Not without her saying something. Wendy’s a confident person, she’s faced way worse than the cute girl urging her to continue.

  
“I mean, Chelia.....do you...?”   
  
She needs to know how Chelia feels. No, she _wants_ to know. By the off chance, Chelia doesn’t like Wendy back that's, that’s fine! Sure it would hurt, but they’ll move past it. Chelia would understand! That’s one of the reasons why Wendy likes her in the first place.   
  
“Is this....is this....” 

But what if she doesn't-

  
_Who cares about what if’s._

“Is this a date? Because I want it to be one.”   
  
Chelia doesn’t look away from Wendy, she doesn’t stop smiling either.   
  
Taking that as a sign to continue, “It’s just when you ask me to come with you I wasn’t sure if it was. Since you did it so casually I thought this was just us being friends" She no longer watching Chelia's reaction ending her ramble by studying her hands.

  
“So I wanted to know if this was a date, I want to know if you really did like me like that.”   
  
There was a long pause before Chelia answered, Wendy still wasn't looking at her.

 _I wonder if she's still smiling._  
  
“I really should have brought flowers or something?” Wendy's eyes flickered back to the other girl's face.  
  
“I’m sorry Wendy, I should have thought of something more romantic than a coffee shop and a walk in the snow." Now Chelia was the one blushing. Wendy couldn't help but notice how she really does like a red rose.

  
"I was just in such a rush to find something to do since I found out we'd be coming to Magnolia. It was so sudden so at that point I didn't care what we did as long as it was with you." 

  
Well that confirms her feeling for Wendy.

Wendy didn't pull away when Chelia linked their hands together this time, listening to her actions instead of her words.

The two girls walked in silence for some time, admiring all the lights floating above them. At some point, they passed a flower shop with red, pink, purple and white roses on display. Chelia bends down and picked the purple one out of its pot.   
Chelia handed Wendy the flower, "I'll try to remember that my girlfriend can be a bit oblivious at times."  
"First of all, I am not. Second, the shop owner is coming up to us and he looks pretty mad that you just ripped out one of his flowers"

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the best writer yet, but I hope you guys liked this, once again happy holiday.
> 
> Also can I just mention how it's impossible to write the situation I want to write, add the things I want to add while keeping the characters in character!? I had to keep deviating from my original plot just because "Wendy wouldn't act like that, or "dang Carla is not that mean!" I mean I really tried to not make anyone to OOC but like........Well see how that goes
> 
> Criticisms is more than welcomed


End file.
